


Helping Hand

by TitanSteam



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Age Difference, Aphrodisiacs, Desk Sex, Drug Use, Fluff and Angst, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn with Feelings, Robot Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Build, Some Plot, There's a small non-con scene in the beginning, a little ooc, robo puss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanSteam/pseuds/TitanSteam
Summary: Trouble finds Nick when he gets caught by another group of thugs.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first contribution to the Fallout fandom and it's a hot mess. I don't have a lot of experience writing smut. Enjoy!

For once, he chastised himself for taking a case alone. These men were worse than Skinny Malone and his men. Much, much worse.

At least Malone’s men kept their hands to themselves.

He wasn't sure how much time had past- he had long since stopped fighting the restraints trapping him to the cold metal table despite the panic in his system. The men seemed to come and go, and at that point, he wasn't sure how many of them there were. They came into the dimly lit room, rubbed their _filthy_ hands in and along his battered body- pinching exposed wires and rolling calloused fingers over the hidden sensors beneath his clothes. _Oh_ how his body betrayed him- they forced poorly choked back grunts from his taped mouth and laughed when his body would tremble.  

He figured he wouldn't be as lucky as the last time he got snatched up. Ellie was asleep when he left the agency, and he didn't necessarily leave any indication as to where he was going. Slim chance of the Sole Survivor showing up, but someone was bound to look for him eventually. He hoped that would be soon.  

The squeaking of the door tore him from his thoughts. There were more men in the room than there ever had been before. Among the cluster was a gap- within it were four men of much larger stature and a short man of much wider proportion. It must have been the boss and his bodyguards. The bodyguards stopped short of the door while the grunts loomed along the walls of the room in a semicircle. As for the boss, Nick couldn’t place the look on his face- something smug and sinister. He strode toward him with an air of confidence as a plume of smoke from his thick cigar rose to the ceiling. His hand slipped into the pocket of his slacks, pulling out a thin pill bottle whose label had been scratched and hastily scribbled on.

“How have my men been treatin’ ya, Nicky?” he asked. Valentine grunted behind the tape and narrowed his eyes in response. The boss chuckled darkly at that.

“Now now, don’t be like that! We’re just here to test a few things and show you a good time, ain't that right, boys?” A few heads nodded.

The boss shook a single pill out of the bottle and held it up to the light. It was a strange brown color, not quite like Buffout, something homemade. It made Nick’s nonexistent stomach flip.

He flinched when the boss’s finger nail scraped the edge of the tape and peeled it back slowly. At least Nick didn’t have any facial hair to speak of.

“Now, I don’t want to have to force your jaw open, so open up for me.”

“Unless you want to lose a finger, you’re not putting that in my mouth.”

The boss tsked. “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be, Nicky. See the thing is..” his hand shot out and gripped Nick’s jaw. “Bite off my finger and I take one of your limbs. Trust me, that would be quite the inconvenience, wouldn’t you agree?” he asked sweetly.

Nick swallowed reflexively and the boss drew back his hand.

“Open up.”

With narrowed eyes, Nick opened his mouth. The boss gingerly placed the smooth pill on his tongue, pushing it back toward his esophagus with his thumb. To avoid choking on the damn thing, Valentine closed his mouth and swallowed around the intruding digit.      

“That's it, good boy” the boss crooned.  

His thumb was heavy and salty on his tongue, the pad rubbing slow circles into the wet synthetic muscle. Nick wanted to bite him.

He wanted to…

He wanted to-..

A stuttering breath left his nose as he sucked on the boss’s thumb, his eyelids drooping. That drew a toothy grin from the boss, ash from his cigar falling into Nick’s lap. He thrusted his thumb shallowly into his mouth and Nick was vaguely aware of the small dribble of saliva dripping down his chin. Something was wrong. He felt strange.

“Well, that worked much faster than I thought it would, especially on a synth” the boss said to the room. “Don’t you worry, Nicky. We’re gonna take _real_ good care of you.”

His unoccupied hand cupped Nick’s inner thigh, getting dangerously closer to the inseam of his pants. He nearly whimpered, his thighs straining.

“God, look at you..” the boss whispered, retracting his thumb. His hand traveled further, index finger sliding against the moist radiating heat between Nick’s legs. He jolted and tensed, clenching his jaw.

“Huh.. what do we have he-..”

A bang from somewhere above them echoed through the building and a few heads snapped up. The boss’s back tensed.

“Get your asses up there” he growled.

Half of the room hastily left, and for a while there was silence. Nick’s chest heaved and the Boss’s hands tightened on his thighs.

More bangs suddenly ripped through the air and they were getting closer. The rest of the room took that as their cue to leave- there was no gap of silence between the first and second group. The boss was trembling, whether from fear or anger, Nick couldn't tell. He slowly unholstered his pistol as he made his way to the door, waiting and listening before disappearing out into the hall.

“Gotcha!” the boss yelled as he fired a few rounds. They were followed by a pained yell.

“Next one better kill me!”

_Hancock_

Nick strained against the restraints, thighs trembling from the friction of the straps holding them down. He had to bite back a moan, much to his surprise. Something was seriously wrong, something with that damn pill.

A few more rounds of Hancock’s shotgun rang out and the building was silent. Slowly, ever so slowly, the barrel of the gun poked from the doorway, followed by his head. His eyes widened.

“Holy shit, Nick what'd they do to you?” he yelled as he ran up to him, giving him a quick once-over.

 _“Hancock..”_ Nick whispered. His thoughts felt jumbled and he bristled when Hancock touched him. It was a simple touch- sliding his finger under one strap on his thigh to wiggle his knife under it. Nick’s spine arched almost painfully, screwing his eyes shut.

“I’m sorry, Nicky, almost done.”

He did the same thing to his other thigh, then ankles, and finally his wrists. His touch was burning on his synthetic skin.

“Can you walk?” Hancock asked, black eyes filled with concern as Nick slipped to the edge of the table. His vision was swimming.

“ _I.. I think I should be fine..”_ he sighed, pressing his feet to the floor. However, he wasn't prepared for his knees to buckle right under him. Luckily, Hancock reacted fast enough for his knees to graze the floor.

“Woah woah easy.. did they hurt you?”

Nick shook his head “ _They.. They drugged me.. Hancock, I can't walk..”_

Hancock’s eyebrows furrowed. “That might be a problem.. we're pretty far from the nearest settlement.. But I guess we'll make do.”

With that, Nick was being lifted off the floor, Hancock carrying him bridal style. He chuckled.

“You're lighter than I imagined.”

Nick cringed against Hancock’s chest. If he wasn't hot earlier, he was burning now- running hotter than usual.

After a walk through a damp smelling building he barely remembered walking through, they finally made it out onto the road. Every step of Hancock’s felt like torture, a coil starting in Nick’s non-existent lower belly and before he knew it, he was breathing muffled whimpers into his coat.

“Jesus, Nicky..” Hancock sighed. His voice rumbled through Nick and he had to squeeze his eyes shut. The heat quickly radiated from his belly to his core and down to his thighs.

“ _Hancock”_ he said with a sense of urgency.

“Hey, you alright?”

“ _I can't-.. we have to stop.”_

Hancock’s lips pressed into a thin line and he scanned his surroundings. His eyes focused on one lone shack before he started walking again.

“There. We'll stay there for the night.”

Nick simply groaned in response, breathing in the scent of Hancock’s coat. It was a comforting smell.. but something about it made that burn coil tighter.

Once inside the shack, Hancock deposited him on the lone bedroll before stepping outside again, likely scoping the area. While he was gone, Nick had pressed himself up against the wall, listening to Hancock’s footsteps outside in a poor effort to ignore the heat in his belly, limbs, and _fuck-_ between his legs.

Before he knew it, Hancock came back in and secured the door before settling on the edge of the roll. The slight dip of the roll and his proximity made him press his legs together. _God, he can almost smell him._

“So… do you know what it was?”

Valentine cleared his throat, trying to gain his composure. “ _Ah_.. what was what?”

“The drug. Can you describe it to me?”

“ _Y-yeah uh.._ it _ah_ must have been something home cooked. Kinda look like Buffout- some fat dark brown pill..”

Hancock’s mouth pressed into a thin line again. That must have not been good, but his facial expression was off.

“How do you feel? You don't look too good..”

Nick looked around the room sheepishly at that. How could he tell him? What, that he felt like his nerves were on fire and that _his very scent was driving him crazy?_ No. However, Hancock must have seen his hesitancy. Or something else.

“Holy shit.”

“ _What?”_

“It wasn't an aphrodisiac, was it? Didn't think something like that would work on you being a synth and all..”

Valentine swallowed thickly. “... _a what?”_

Hancock’s face visibly blanched. “You.. don't know what that is..?” Nick clenched his jaw and shook his head.

A long stretch of silence filled the air while Nick’s chest heaved and Hancock's hands fidgeted. Nick didn't think he'd ever seen Hancock so.. nervous before.

 _“_ It uh.. it makes you aroused.. You're gonna have to get yourself off, Nicky” he said softly. Nick searched his face for any kind of teasing, but there was none. “I don't have any addictol, and that shit won't go away unless you take care of it..” Hancock finally tore his gaze away from Nick and stood, making his way to a chair on the opposite side of the room.

Nick was at a loss for words. “Get himself off?” with… _with Hancock in the room?_ He could try to fight it, right? He had to try.

Silence hung in the air for some time save for the occasional shifting from Hancock, who distractedly went through the inventory in his pack. Nick kept his eyes screwed shut, listening to him move, squeezing his own forearms in a vice. His entire form was trembling from the effort of keeping himself together, chest heaving. He was doing pretty well so far! He could do this!

It was short lived.

A wave of heat much more powerful than the first rolled from his belly, to his core, to his trembling thighs. A sudden cry ripped from his throat and rang through the room. From the other side of the room, Hancock went still.

“Nick..” He said softly, almost pleadingly.

A hiss of air left Nick’s clenched teeth. _He didn't know how to do this._

With trembling fingers, he reached for his own belt- the metal clinking softly. He slowly worked the button and fly open till his fingers were hesitating just at the edge of his underwear. _Just get it over with._

The fingers of his good hand worked under the elastic, inching down down until the moisture of that _damned entrance_ slipped against his fingers- the very entrance whose initial discovery nearly made him recoil in horror. _He had no experience here._

Just a simple touch, however, had his legs shaking. He bit his lip as he prepared to slip in his middle finger but the pants were rather restraining. Giving Hancock a quick glance- whose back was thankfully turned-  He slipped his pants to his mid thigh and grunted when the cool air touched his wet heat. Hancock’s back stiffened.

Nick released a shaky breath before returning his middle finger back to its place. He traced the outline of his core, gathering some moisture on the pad of his finger before slipping it in to the first knuckle. A loud puff of air left his mouth at the heat, the tightness. He pressed his finger as far as he could and whimpered, shutting his eyes. He didn't want to see Hancock’s posture in his peripheral.

One finger wasn't nearly enough. If anything, it heightened the burn. Desperate to get rid of the feeling, he moistened his ring finger before sliding it in next to the other.

“ _A-ahh..”_

There was some point beyond his fingers he needed to reach, but couldn't. He let out a desperate whine as he pumped his fingers quickly, legs falling open. Doing this with his non-dominant hand made things worse (he would never risk using the metal one). They stopped and stuttered, making him all the more frustrated, desperate, and hot.

He keened softly as he picked up the pace, mouth falling open, thighs straining against his pants. That spot was still out of reach, still not enough. _God,_ Hancock was still on the other end of the room- listening to him, back still incredibly tense.

_Hancock_

Hancock stiffened in his seat and Nick stopped pumping. He didn't realize he had said his name out loud- the breathy moan echoing in the shack. Nick’s face felt like it was on fire.

“...You could pretend it's not me..” Hancock said softly.

Nick’s fingers trembled inside, causing his walls to flutter. “... _what?”_

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hancock stood from his seat. The way Hancock approached him wasn't like the boss, but rather like someone trying to tame a frightened dog. Hancock kept his eye contact despite the view of Nick’s spread legs.

“I can help you get off and you can pretend it's not me. No strings attached.”  

Nick’s mouth went dry. He truly was at a loss for words as silence stretched over them yet again.

It didn't last long.

An involuntary whimper worked past Nick’s lips as another wave of heat had his toes curling.

“ _J-Just..”_

Hancock let out a fluttering sigh before closing the distance between them. Nick’s legs twitched when Hancock placed his hands on his knees.

“Do you trust me? I won't hurt ya..”

Nick nodded sheepishly, letting out a shaky breath when he looped his fingers in his pants.

All nerves aside, if Nick was really being honest with himself, he wouldn't trust anyone else with this but Hancock. They had already been through so much together.. This was a first, and likely the last. The future outcome of this situation sent a nervous flutter through his chest. If this drove him away, he wouldn't blame him.

“You let me know if I need to stop, ok?”

Nick nodded numbly, but the slide of his pants off his legs really dragged him from his thoughts. He shut his eyes as he felt Hancock’s gaze drag over him- Nick supposed he didn't want to see Hancock’s look of horror when he saw him in his entirety.

“ _I ah.._ I guess I'm missing more than just a few blood cells, huh…” Nick said sadly, forcing a smile that twitched at the edges. He felt like his eyes were burning. Fuck, what was _wrong_ with him? Everything, he supposed. This was just the icing on the cake.

“I-.. I-I’m sorry..” He croaked. Hancock’s silence was too much to bear. His fingers quickly grabbed a hold of his discarded pants with the intent to pull them back on.

Hancock stopped him.

“Nick.. I’m not disgusted..” He said softly, sliding his fingers against Nick’s to ease them off the leather of his belt. They trembled.

“I’m a little surprised, I’ll admit. But.. it doesn't change how I see you..”

Nick wanted to ask him what he meant by that but his words suddenly turned to a nervous babble when Hancock gripped under his thighs softly and eased them open. The heat of his hands had his eyelids fluttering and the words died on his tongue. Hancock smirked at his reaction and moved closer till Nick’s head rested on his shoulder.

“Like I said, just pretend it's not me.. pretend it's some.. hot dame or something” he said with a chuckle.

That's the thing though. _Nick didn't want to pretend._

The first touch against his core had him jolting- Hancock’s fingers were so much warmer than his own. Nick buried his face into his shoulder when the finger slid in with little resistance and his hands clenched at the bed roll beneath them.

“Here..” Hancock said softly, grabbing one of Nick’s hands with his free one and guiding it to his shoulder. “Hold on to me here..”

Nick found himself gripping the worn fabric covering both of his shoulders, especially when his breath fanned across the side of his neck.

He was so gentle with him.. like he was afraid to startle him. His middle finger pumped into him softly- the texture of his skin gently scraping and pulling his walls. Nick gripped the fabric harder, fighting to stifle any sound while he fluttered around him.     

“I've got you, Nicky. Just let it out” he crooned.

So much for holding it in.

Nick whimpered against his neck, breathing in his scent. Hancock’s breath hitched against his throat, and before Nick knew it, he was removing his finger.

“ _Nononono..”_

God, he must have sounded pathetic.

“Shh shh don't worry, I ain't going far..” Hancock whispered.

Hancock slicked up his ring finger before sliding them both in- Nick keened softly. Hancock pumped them a little faster now, a little rougher, and Nick found himself rolling his hips to chase his touch. A particular beckoning motion had him crying out and seeing stars, his spine arching sharply.

“Ah.. there..” Hancock whispered.

He kept rolling his finger pads against that spot, keeping Nick’s spine taut and his jaw slack. His legs fell open further, Hancock sliding further into the space between them till their chests were almost flush. Nick’s arms had completely circled Hancock’s neck, and he found himself scratching at the fabric on the ghoul’s back. Hancock groaned against his ear and rolled his hips forward in response-a heavy heat against Nick’s thigh, dangerously close to his core.

His eyes flew open.

He couldn't say he was necessarily surprised, but…

He wondered how Hancock would feel inside of him.. if his cock would be as hot and as textured as the rest of him. He wondered how it would feel to be stretched open by him.

Nick wasn't sure when he started begging at the thought. He pled them against Hancock’s neck, and he responded with his own panting breaths against his ear and more frantic rubbing against that spot inside.

“ _Please please I need more..”_ Nick whispered, finally untangling one of his hands to scrape his fingertips down the front of Hancock’s body till they stopped at the flag belt.

Consequences be damned.

Hancock let out a full body tremble but quickly grabbed Nick’s wrist and pulled back a bit to search Nick’s eyes. He'd never felt so vulnerable, exposed- but he didn't want to run away. There was no hesitation in his optics.

“ _Fuck..”_ Hancock moaned.

With his free hand, he slid Nick’s shirt up till it bunched up around his chest then made quick work of his flag and pants.

If Nick didn't know any better, he'd say Hancock was teasing him the way he slid his pants low with one hand, slowly allowing his cock to catch the elastic of his underwear.

 _“Hancock..”_ Urgency found its way into his voice again.

Hancock retracted his fingers gently and Nick had to restrain himself from desperately rolling his hips. Pushing his pants down further, he finally released himself with a sigh. It really was as textured as the rest of him. It rested hot and heavy against his core- each pulse making his toes wiggle. Rough hands gripped his hips.

“Nicky.. are you sure you want this..?”

He didn't want this, he _needed this._ He _needed_ Hancock.

Nick nodded.

What he didn't expect, however, was for Hancock to lean over him to place a kiss between his eyes. Was it something Hancock did with all of his lovers? That thought left a sinking feeling in his chest. That sinking suddenly turned to a fluttering when Hancock grabbed his good hand to place soft kisses against his fingertips. His eyes were shut and his brow pinched in what looked like concentration. His ruined lips pressed against his palm before he finally opened his eyes.

“You can back out at any time, alright? Just let me know, and I'll stop.”

Hancock pressed his lips harder against his palm as one hand slipped to Nick’s thigh to hoist it against his hip. Nick shuddered and locked his leg around him at the feel of the head pressing against him.

“Oh _Nicky..”_ Hancock moaned as he finally popped the head inside. “ _Fuck.. so tight_..”

Nick choked on the cry threatening to spill out of him. God, his heat was _scalding_ \- the stretch and the gentle scrape heightening the burn. His walls spasmed around him as he inched in, and Nick clung to his shoulders for dear life.

Hancock growled as he bottomed out, their hips flush. Nick could truly feel his pulse now, and it was racing. He was also trembling and Nick vaguely wondered if he always did that with his other lovers- whether it was him trying to hold himself back or something else.

“I-I’m gonna move now, ok?”

Nick nodded frantically, prepared for the snap of his hips.

But that's not how he started.

He was so gentle- so gentle, Nick almost found it uncharacteristic. With one hand slipped around his waist and the other at his thigh, Hancock rocked into him gently. He didn't leave much space between their bodies, every time he opened the gap between their hips he was quick to close it in soft fluid movements.

Every thrust wrenched a broken moan from Nick, his fingers tangling and scratching at Hancock's back yet again. God, it was like they were making love.

Nick would never admit that he cried out at the thought, but he did. The cry only seemed to spur Hancock on. He gripped him tighter, pressed himself closer, snapped his hips harder. He kept hitting that spot inside of him.

Nick wailed as a particular thrust hit the spot dead on, his other leg curling around Hancock’s hip.

“Hhh.. _shit,_ did I hurt you?” Hancock asked, his eyes filled with a mixture of lust and concern. It made something in Nick’s chest swell. He shook his head no.

“ _Please don't stop..”_ He begged.

A particular glint appeared in Hancock’s eyes and Nick couldn't quite place it. Before he knew it, Hancock was gingerly placing his legs over his shoulders. Now, Nick wasn't exactly flexible, but Hancock made do- his knees were almost at his chest.

It almost felt too intimate, like this wasn’t meant for him- Hancock leaning over him the way he was, his hands bracing himself on both sides of Nick’s head. He felt truly exposed, _truly unworthy._

Hancock sank into him again, and this time, his entire body moved with him- coaxing a broken cry from him. _His eyes were starting to burn again._

Hancock was starting to hit that spot again and _fuck_ he was getting _so close._ The burning in his belly was turning to a blaze and his legs were starting to press down on his shoulders but that only made Hancock fuck him harder. Nick squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared to tip over the edge.

Hancock stopped abruptly and Nick let out a pitiful cry, breath hitching.

“ _Nicky..”_ Hancock whispered.

Nick met Hancock’s gaze with confusion as Hancock rubbed his thumb over his cheek, moisture catching on it.

_When did he start crying?_

_“Harder..”_ He choked.

Hancock searched his gaze for a few moments before returning the hand back to its place. He started up again, fucking into him harder than he had that night. He growled after each thrust, baring his teeth.

“ _Hancock!”_

A few more scrapes against that spot and Nick was over the edge with a wordless shout, head thrown back and hands gripping Hancock’s shoulders in a vice. Hancock pressed impossibly deeper and came with a snarl. They were both trembling, tears drying on Nick’s face.

Hancock finally released him with a grunt, leaving him quite cold as he reached for his flag to clean them both up. He left it in a heap by the bed roll.

An unusual exhaustion came over Valentine and his eyes slipped closed as Hancock crossed the room.

~ ~ ~ ~

_He vaguely remembered whimpering and stirring awake. A heat settled over his back, rough hands gripping his thighs, getting him to kneel with his chest against the floor. He was being thrust into slowly, gently, deeply. Soft, loving words were being whispered into his ear. Condensation was starting to collect on his lower back in beads and a quick tongue trailed them down the curve of his spine._

It must have been a dream.

When he awoke, he was on his back, shirt fixed into place. Hancock was asleep in the chair on the other side of the room. The flag was gone.  

Nick couldn't stay there.

As quiet as he could, he slipped back into his pants, collected his gear, and made his way toward the door. Hancock’s form remained relaxed, shotgun resting in his lap, flag belt around his hips. Nick swallowed thickly.

He left the lone shack and made his way back to Diamond City. Dread made a home on his shoulder.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of adding a chapter. I hope y'all enjoyed! Let me know how I did, comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
